


11 Minutes in Heaven

by johnmurphys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, ok yeah it's a one shot, one shot?? maybe, this is stupid but it's my first writing ever so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnmurphys/pseuds/johnmurphys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anon: For the clarphy prompt thing. How about the 100 playing 11 minutes in heaven and Clarke begrudgingly has to go with murphy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Re posted and updated so it's longer :)

"Come on, princess. I won’t rock your world too much."

Clarke could practically feel the smirk in his voice.

It was a Saturday night, and the 100 were gathered around a blazing campfire. Nights could get boring sometimes, so as teenagers typically do, they decided to play games. Tonight’s game was 11 minutes in heaven, and it was one Clarke hated the most because she always got picked. And she always went with it as not to seem fearful. Tonight, however, was different. Normally she was paired with a random person, someone she didn’t particularly like or hate. Clarke didn’t hate most people. But tonight she was paired with Murphy, and the hate she had for Murphy was undeniable. So she kicked some dirt into the fire, huffed, and proceeded to get up, Murphy’s eyes watching her every move. Unfortunately, her clumsiness decided to make an appearance, and Clarke tripped over a log…falling right on top of Murphy.

"That nervous, huh, Clarke?" Murphy chuckled.

"Let’s just get this over with." She got up with one swift movement, yanked his arm and proceeded to pull him into the empty dropship.

Once inside, she pushed him away, but he immediately pulled her close to him, knocking their hips together.

“C’mon, Clarke,” he said, moving his hand up and down her back. “I know you’re attracted to me.”

Clarke had to admit it. She hated him, but he was undeniably attractive. She cursed herself for giving in. His personality made her want to jump off a cliff, and his satirical remarks about her work ethic sickened her, but did that really matter at this point? He was wasting 11 minutes of her time, and she could at least have a little fun with it. He gripped her hips harder and she sighed; it did feel good to have someone touching her again. It had been a while.

To his surprise, she was the one who kissed him. Deepening the kiss, her hands moved up to grip his hair. She stopped, practically tore his jacket off, and then stepped away.

“This does _not_ leave this room, got it? Or you can spend 11 minutes with yourself.”

“You don’t trust me, princess?”

“Just shut up and kiss me. It’s easier if you don’t talk.” She glared at him.

“Oh, and stop calling me princess.”

“Whatever you say, _princess_.”

 He looked her in the eye before pushing her against the dropship wall, their lips colliding again.

* * *

 

Before they knew it they were both lying on a blanket on the dropship floor, side by side. Clarke relaxed against his chest, until she heard a knocking on the metal door.

“Hey guys, it’s been a little longer than 11 minutes!” Monty yelled.

Clarke make a beeline for her clothes, cursing as she struggled to put on her pants.

Outside she could her Monty and Jasper roaring with laughter. Nice going, Clarke.

 

 

 


End file.
